The Human Dragon and Dog Demon (sesshomaru love story)
by cynderella1130
Summary: Cynder is a college student from the modern era. She believed that her life went well until she fell down inside the Bone Eaters Well and travels with Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang until she meets Sesshomaru and has developed a mysterious ability to transform into a dragon. With her power, she travels to figure out why she can do this along with stopping the evil demon, Naraku.
1. Cynder's Dream

_**The Human Dragon and Dog Demon Love Story (Sesshomaru Love Story)**_

_**Chapter 1 – Cynder's Dreams**_

_**Notes: Well, ladies and gentlemen. Here it is. After years of dedication of hard work, long hours and late nights, we have the first chapter of the Human Dragon and Dog Demon Love Story. I apologize if this seems kinda short, but it is only the first chapter of course; so no judging. I am also writing my Jin Kazama story. I might put the next chapter up next weekend, but be prepared because from on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride in my Jin Kazama story. With that said and done, enjoy my 4 year presentation! And like I said, if I get a certain amount of views, I'll put up the video chapter. And remember, italics mean someone's thoughts.**_

It was a clear night. The moon was shining so bright for a summer night. I still felt uneasy from the lately, restless nights.

"Hello! I'm here!" My maid, Saiyaka, called out to me. She kept walking back towards our shrine. I walked after her, while my left hand tightened and my right hand over my heart. I stopped in my tracks.

'_Something is strange.' _I heard rustling noises from my left, where the tree of flowers was. I then heard talking. I silently went over and I saw a lady, who was an acquaintance of my fiancé, Hiyama. I crawled to her and asked, "What are you doing here?" Then I turned to where she was looking and I saw my other maid, Tomomi, and my Hiyama. He looked ill and almost fainted.

"Sir!" His weight was heavy and fell to the ground on his knees with Tomomi. His head was buried in Tomomi's chest which made me a little insecure. Tomomi was blushing a little bit. "Sir, if you're not feeling well, I can arrange a room for you." Putting his hand around her neck while sitting up,

"That'll be nice…if you come with me." Tomomi gasp at Hiyama's words.

"If that's what you want, Sir, I will come back with you." The lady goes to me,

"Not what you expect, huh?" As I face her, "Well, you gotta remember this – you hold the key; it's your fate, Cynder."

"What?" I look and they were kissing, not realizing we were there. They broke the kiss and had a conversation, but it was so quiet and I couldn't hear them. The lady that works with him, however,

"You better take a good look at him now. This is how Hiyama really is. This isn't a joke; it's reality!" He whispers to Tomomi,

"Why don't you just say it out loud then?"

"No, no I can't. Please; this is not right, Sir." Hiyama lifts Tomomi's head, kisses her and pushes her back, doing next what I couldn't believe my eyes. I closed my eyes in anger, rage and even depressed. It's like I can feel energy around me, but that's impossible.

**Lady's POV**

I could feel some strong energy next to me and I realize it's Cynder.

'_Wow…look at all that negative energy.'_ She stood up and left, running away from a scene like a nightmare.

**Cynder's POV**

Next morning, I went on my normal, quiet walk…well except for Saiyaka telling me to wait.

"Please! Wait for me! Please!" I had it. I turn and she ran right in my chest. She looked up and asked, even though she was muffled by my breast, "You mean the madam didn't tell you anything about this?"

"Well, Saiyaka, what do you think?" As I continue walking back to the house. Few minutes later, as we arrived, I came upon our window and as I took a peek, of course. There's Hiyama and his head laying on Tomomi. "If I knew Tomomi was taking care of that bastard, I'd be totally against it. Saiyaka." I go in to confront Hiyama. As Saiyaka and I got inside to the lounge room, there was my cousin, Koitchi, trying his hardest to stop Hiyama from flirting and teasing Tomomi, but it was too late for mercy now.

"What – hey – uh – DON'T DO THAT!" I appeared from behind and with my hands on my hips,

"That's enough, Koitchi." Hiyama stops, sees me and sits up in panic.

"Huh – it's you!"

"Stop acting like you're the master of the house. You're nothing but a nuisance okay!?"

"Well, I'd…only -"

"Hmm!" I walked away ready pack his things and have him get the hell out of my house.

"Wait a minute-" He grabs my hand and I was able to get out of it.

"No! Let me go!" I took the ring off my finger and threw it on the ground. "The engagement is off, you big asshole!" I turned ran away back to our bedroom.

"Wait." I didn't hear what he said, neither did I care. I got back to the bedroom, slammed and locked the door. I went to the closet, grabbed his suitcase and packed all of his stuff. About 10 minutes later, I packed the last of his stuff. I looked outside and it was raining hard. I walked right to the window and I saw Hiyama outside with Tomomi, talking. I opened the window and looked down. "I'm sorry, Tomomi." I got angry. I went back to get his suitcases and I took them to the window edge, leaving them open. "I'll get my stuff sometime tomorrow."

"Hey, Hiyama!" Tomomi and Hiyama looked up and I pushed the suitcases to the ground to the puddle, his suitcase opened with his clothes and pants hanging out. "You can have your clothes now!"

"Thanks, hunny." I shut the windows and lay back on my bed. My bed. My bed is mine again.

"If that was his pick-up line, he's just really stupid." I closed my eyes, going into a deep sleep.

There he was again. The man in my dreams. His long silver hair, white kimono. But, he's not a human, I know that. He turns into a white dog – a huge demon dog. And we would look at each other; his pointed ears crescent purple moon on his face, the horizontal marks on his cheeks But the number one feature I like about him the most…is his golden eyes. They are demon eyes. But, even after I wake up and do my normal every day, routine, he's like near me. I can't seem to get him out of my mind. Before it was always him, a little imp thing and a cute little girl. But now, there are dragons. They look so deep in love. But that one dragon. There's something familiar about her; her eyes first off. But then, I see another girl in modern day clothing. I've seen her somewhere; because she looked awfully familiar. Like someone from middle school. She ran to a guy that looked possessed. When I'm awake, I sometimes cry because I can feel him. It didn't make me sad. I felt comfort and relief. I believe he could be the one…in my dreams. But the dragons were something new. I'll figure it out during class today.

Whew! That's the first chapter of the Human Dragon and Dog Demon Love Story! Why was Hiyama doing this to Cynder? Who is the man in white? When will you see him? Until next time!


	2. Down the Well Cynder Goes

_**The Human Dragon and Dog Demon Love Story (Sesshomaru love story)**_

_**Chapter 2 – Down the Well Cynder Goes**_

_**Notes: I'm back! And was finally able to write down 2 more chapters for this! I might put chapter 3 up tonight as well but I'm not soo sure! Anyway, let's begin!**_

It was the end of the school day. I left the school, full of confidence knowing I had strong knowledge of my studies. Yes, I had others stare at me because of my perfection and I didn't deny it. I kept walking 'til I noticed the girl from my dreams. And she was a middle school student. She looked in shocked and three other girls where behind her in confusion. One girl asked,

"What's that suppose to be?"

"A garden sculpture?" I looked at the same direction as them and it looked like… a misformed bike? I looked at the girl from my dreams and you can definitely see that she was pissed off.

"…Grr! Inuyasha!" Who the hell was she talking about?

"Inu…?"

"COME OUT!"

"Is that her boyfriend's name?"

"Ooh…maybe that's his gang name; he's delinquent right?"

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! GET OVER HERE, INUYASHA!" She was leaning back, literally, I can hear her gaining breath in her chest. Then she said something that was a lot out of the ordinary. "INUYASHA, SIT!" I looked in disgust.

'_How stupid is this girl?' _Then there was a crash sound at the small building in the shrine. But that wasn't a shocker thing.

"AHH!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

**Kagome's POV**

'_He's in the shed!'_

**Cynder's POV**

She's running towards to the building where the commotion was. And that's when I discovered that girl's name.

"What's the matter?"

"Kagome?" I looked at Kagome running inside. I turned back to the direction of me going home.

"Hmph. Fools." Even Tomomi followed me out of school, but I pretended she wasn't there. I walked back in the house and grabbed my bathing robe. I went to the forest part of my home, where there was a pond and a small waterfall. I went and stepped in the pond and walked towards the waterfall. It's like a very nice spot for me. No sounds but wildlife, waterfall and my thoughts. The man was still in my head. After maybe five minutes of standing under the water, I walked back to the rocks and sat there with my eyes closed. I can see his eyes again. He was so beautiful. I just want to know his name. _'Who are you?'_ I then heard a noise from the trees. I sat up, "Who's there?" My vision got really weird. The colors were brighter and nothing is perfect. But, I saw a little girl hiding in the trees. I stared at her and she was forming a smile on her face. Then, my vision returned. I don't know what possessed me, but I ran back, changed into a long sleeve turtleneck, skirt, thigh high black socks, buckle shoes, then my vision went black, but I could hear arguing. The little girl was back in my head. Now I know where she's from…my dreams! Then, suddenly, I was face to face with a boy. He had weird red clothing, purple beads with fangs, white hair with…dog ear!? And he had eyes similar to HIM!

"Don't pretend you forgot already!" His eyes…my vision got weird again. And there he was again. But this time, there was a sword in main focus and he was far behind. And then…black…

**Kagome's POV**

I heard Inuyasha going on at something in the family shrine. I walked in with Mom and Grandpa and when I saw it, this girl, looks like 18 or 19 with her eyes changing like the colors of the rainbow, fell down the well.

"What!? Hey! Oh, no!" I looked in the well, and she was spinning, but…on and off…she was transforming into a small dragon. She was purple and pink with something silver around her neck **(see the legend of spyro dawn of the dragons)**. And…she made it through the well. Grandpa peeks over and said,

"Soul Dragon."

"Soul Dragon?"

"Legend has it a great, powerful, yet amateur Soul Dragon was kidnapped and frozen as a statue by someone of a dark force. Now, that dragon must be calling that girl because her soul must resemble the dragon locked in time. Soul Dragons call on other's soul to do whatever they need; army, servants, anything. No one knows why the dragon was frozen." Normally, I wuld say that this was bogus, but I think this time, Gramps is right! I jumped in the well through time, 500 years ago. I made it to the Feudal Era and there was that girl in her dragon form and she was unconscious! She was surrounded by some demons and I didn't have my arrow!

"Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha came to the rescue and destroyed them with his claws. I ran towards the little dragon and scooped her in my arms.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. It seems like she just fainted after seeing you."

"Tsk. Thanks a lot."

"Come on. Let's take her to Kaede's village. And we can't tell her that she turned into a dragon if she changes back!" We finally got there and we rested the human dragon girl on the bed in Kaede's hut. I rested her head on the pillow and covered her up with a blanket, should she turn human and she's cold in middle of the night. The sun was already gone and I went to see how Miroku and Inuyasha were in the bath when I heard Miroku asked,

"What's that?" They both stood up and Inuyasha screamed,

"Sesshomaru!" I gasped. I turned and Sango was dressed for battle with her Hiraikotsu.

"I'll go and try to slow him down. Let's move, Kirara!"

"Uh…" I turned back to the village where that girl was. And I'm a bit concerned that she is there…and Sesshomaru was going in that same direction!

Uh oh…seems like our trouble with Sesshomaru and Cynder has just gotten started! When will Sesshomaru and Cynder meet? What did Grandpa Higurashi mean Soul Dragon? Why would the Soul Dragon have something to do with Cynder besides their souls resembling each other's? Tune in next time!


	3. The Strong Yet Silent Sesshomaru

_**The Human Dragon and Dog Demon Love Story (Sesshomaru love story)**_

_**Chapter 3 – The Silent Yet Strong Sesshomaru**_

_**Notes: Here we are! Chapter 3! And we finally meet Sesshomaru now! Yey! Oh in my story Sesshomaru has two arms! DEAL WITH IT!**_

My head was pounding. What happened last night? I looked over and I saw a…teddy bear? Heh, it reminded me of Mizuna; my old teddy bear. And then,

"Arg! You are so irritating! Sit boy!"

"Ehh!?"

"No good. I guess it only works when Kagome says it." Kagome?

"Heh heh heh! You only figure that out now, stupid!?"

**Miroku's POV**

'_I was kinda hoping that would work.'_

**Cynder's POV**

"Huh!?" I sat up, looking that I'm still in my clothes, and I saw a man, a woman and that boy from last night. There was a mall child on his shoulder and a cat like animal in the woman's arms. "What the-? Where am I?" Then the boy's like,

"Don't pretend you forgot already!?"

"Uh…I'm sorry. I…I just don't remember anything." I saw the others with a smile. "But, anyways, it's nice to see you guys are nice to not hurt me. I'm Cynder." Then another person came in with some cups on a tray.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I realized it was Kagome! What was she doing here!? How does she know these people!? She then did like an anime fall, spilling the drinks.

**Kagome's POV**

'_I don't believe this! Why is Inuyasha talking to her!? AHH! She's gonna find out that he is a half demon!' _Too late.

**Cynder's POV**

The boy spoke to me,

"Yeah, I don't have time for that." Then he turned to Kagome, "So what's the deal, Kagome? You left without even asking me for-" Kagome gave him the meanest l have ever seen a person give. He was scared out of his mind. She let him have it,

"What do you think you're doing!? You broke my bike! LOOK AT IT!"

"Uh! What's with you?"

"Why you!" They both went outside. I heard something going on like metal being picked up. The bike. "Great. It's totally bent!" I got up and stood by the window to see the action. They boy went towards the bike,

"Tsk! All you have to do to get it back is this." He moves the handles and everything started to fall, piece by piece. I gasped and covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha? Oh! The boy that Kagome called earlier.

"Okay!"

"SIT!" His beads glowed purple and it seemed like they pulled him down to the ground.

"Ha ha ha!" Everyone turned to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." Kagome turns to me,

"It's okay. I heard you're Cynder."

"Yes. And we are definitely not home, huh?" It seems that I somehow traveled back in time 500 years ago. Kagome, Inuyasha and newly introduced Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara are traveling to stop an evil demon name Naraku who received everyone. Starting with Miroku, as we begin our adventure after saying good-bye to Kaede, a priestess to protect this village, Miroku is such a pervert.

"Will you bear my child?" I was about to slap him until Sango did it for me. But, in all serious, I did feel bad for his story. He was cursed with the power called Wind Tunnel. Eventually, in time, it would swallow him up. This curse started with his grandfather, who was tricked by a woman who was actually Naraku. I didn't get it, but I assumed that since Naraku is a demon, demons live longer. But anyways, Naraku pierced Miroku's grandfather's right hand. Then his father got swallowed by the power and it happened right in front of Miroku when he was a little boy.

Sango is a demon slayer in her village, which was burnt down by Naraku. He possessed Sango's little brother, Kohaku, who holds a piece of the Shikon Jewel shard. It was the only thing keeping him alive. Kohaku, under Naraku's trance killed Sango's father, who was the leader of the demon slayer clan and the entire clan. And attempted to kill Sango. And Naraku fooled Sango, thinking that Inuyasha was the one who slayed everyone.

Kirara, a two tail demon cat, is Sango's faithful companion. She's very cute, but when she transforms, that shows she's not afraid to fight. Shippo, a fox demon child, lost his father because of the Thunder Brothers. They kidnapped Kagome and Inuyasha and Shippo went to save her, where Inuyasha understood about his sword, Tetsusaiga.

Now, while we continued walking, there was a girl that resembled Kagome. She was dressed in priestess clothing. Inuyasha stepped forward, but she was lifted away by some dragon things. She spoke,

"Inuyasha, I see you have a new friend. You better take care of her like Kagome." I looked at her.

'_She's not even that pretty.' _ She then was gone.

"Kikyo." I looked at Kagome.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes." She was a priestess that was in love with Inuyasha. And so was he. I didn't know 'til now, but Inuyasha is half demon half human. Kikyo was gonna use the power of the Shikon Jewel to turn him into human. Until Naraku disguised himself as Kikyo and Inuyasha. A horrible trick led to the death of Kikyo and Inuyasha under a spell for 50 years. Kikyo was resurrected and Kagome freed Inuyasha; where Kagome realized she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. I took a closer look at Kagome. I started to cry a little bit because I know what it's like to lose someone because of another girl. Now I felt bad for calling Kagome weird and ugly. Night time arrived and we decided to set up camp next to a pond. I then hear,

"You guys need to be prepared to defend yourselves tonight." I turned to Inuyasha, ready to ask about his temper, until…he was different. I stared in his eyes and I placed my hands on his head trying to find his ears while looking at his brown eyes. "Tsk! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What!?" _***slaps***_ Red hand mark on his face.

"Nice hit." Complimented Sango.

"Mew!"

"Rude much?"

"Oops. Sorry, Cynder. I forgot to tell you." I looked at Kagome and questioned,

"Tell me what?" Shippo comes on my right shoulder and explains,

"Remember us saying Inuyasha is HALF demon?"

"Yeah?" Shippo explains to me that all half demons one day per month, they lose all of their demonic power and becomes human. For Inuyasha, it's the night of the new moon.

"A dog that he is."

"What's that, Shippo!?"

"AHH!"

"Uh…dog?" Miroku says,

"Yes. Inuyasha is half dog demon and half human."

"Oh." Inuyasha says,

"Yeah. Let's stay away from my half-brother. We share same dad and he's all dog demon."

"Okay. I should be okay as long as I stay here right?"

"Yeah." Says Sango. "Especially when we run into his older brother, Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru."

"They don't really see eye to eye let's say."

"Well, okay."

"Come on, everyone. Let's get some rest."

**MORNING**

I woke up early and moved slowly out of a sleeping bag Kagome and I shared. I took a walk around the pond and landed myself on the other side. I sat next to the pond, washing my face.

"Hey." I turned my head, surprised and it was Inuyasha; back in his half-demon form.

"Oh. Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Morning, Cynder."

"I'm sorry about slapping you, last night."

"Nah. Forget it. It's normal. Kagome did that to me too."

"Ha ha! You…you really like Kagome, huh?"

"Eh!?" He turned and blushed.

'_Gotcha.'_

"Come on," giving me a hand up, "Let's go."

**EVENING**

The sun was close to setting. The whole day we walked, I watched everyone fight demons and we walked some more. Then the sky was pink and orange; prettiest I've seen in a while.

"Wait. Stop you guys." We came to a sudden halt. Inuyasha lift his head up, sniffing the sky. "Sesshomaru is nearby."

"How right you are, little brother." We turned to the left and there was a man dressed in white, walking out of the woods. I started to panic.

'_This man…dressed in white, long silver hair, crescent moon on his face, strips on his face, those golden eyes. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let him be - !" _Inuyasha stepped in front, drawing out Tetsusaiga.

"Well, well, well. To what do we owe the pleasure of us meeting….Sesshomaru?"

"Uh!" My knees were weak. I fell on the ground on my knees. Kagome noticed,

"Cynder? Cynder, what is it?"

'_It's him! The man in my dreams…Sesshomaru!" _Sesshomaru noticed me and dew his sword out.

"I'm here for Tetsusaiga, of course."

"Heh. What makes you think today is the day!?" Inuyasha took off, charging at Sesshomaru. They began to fight and I asked,

"Should we stop them?" Kagome sits next to me,

"No. we don't interfere with this fight." What felt like eternity, few minutes pass before the sword went flying form Inuyasha's hand and he was thwarted back. I stared at Sesshomaru in amazement.

'_He's good.'_ He returns back to me and I stare in his eyes. He puts his sword away and walks back to the forest.

"INUYASHA!" All but me ran to Inuyasha and I remembered what others told me,

"_**If there's true love, it will work out." **_I got up and making sure no one saw, I ran towards the same direction of Sesshomaru. I just need him to say my name. But…have I truly fallen for a dog demon?

**Inuyasha's POV**

I started to regain conscience and there was the gang; but…where's Cynder? I sat straight up.

"Where's Cynder?" Everyone turn to discover that she was gone.

"Uh-oh! She's gone!" cried Shippo.

"Do you think she followed Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku.

"Stupid girl. Did she not see the fight? Grr! You guys go ahead and find a close village nearby."

"Inuyasha. Let me go with you. I think I understand why she followed him." Kagome hopped on my back and we leaped from branch to branch. I could smell Cynder nearby. I landed on a branch and stayed there. My eyes went wide to see that she wasn't' far from Sesshomaru. Kagome whispered, "Be quiet, Inuyasha.

**Cynder's POV**

Really slowly, I followed Sesshomaru and for a wounded demon, he walked fast. He got cut around the left bicep area of the arm. I finally saw him and he was on the ground, holding his arm. His eyes were closed and his teeth showing. To be honest, him showing his teeth like that was appealing to my taste. His eyes started to squint.

"Grr…Inuyasha…"

'_Huh?' _I heard a thump behind me. I turned and there was Inuyasha and Kagome. I started to get angry. I stood my ground and spread my arms out so Inuyasha won't start another fight with him.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw a woman blocking my idiot brother's way. I stood up and smiled.

'_Stupid girl.' _I walked away from them.

**Cynder's POV**

"What the hell, Cynder!? You let him get away!" I was shocked; he did leave. And I didn't hear him get up. I turned to the direction Sesshomaru left and continue to follow. I heard Inuyasha growl, but nothing else. I made it out of the forest only to find the others in my dreams as well; the little green imp thing and that little girl sitting on what looks like two-headed dragon. The little girl noticed me,

"Ooh! Lord Sesshomaru, who's that pretty lady?"

"No one of importance, right Lord Sesshomaru?"

'_LORD Sesshomaru?' _Sesshomaru stops. And speaks without looking at me.

"Stranger, follow us if you desire." He continue walking. The imp thing and the dragon with the little girl left. I turned to Kagome and she gave me hand signals like, 'go on.' My heart wanted to follow him. And so… I chose to follow Sesshomaru. Doesn't matter if he talks to me or not. I'm here. 500 years in the past. And I'm sure my destiny and my purpose for why I am here is soon to be revealed from me.


	4. I Got A Little Sister

_**The Human Dragon and Dog Demon Love Story (Sesshomaru love story)**_

_**Chapter 4 – I Got A Little Sister**_

_**Notes: After all this time of writing chapter 4, I only get a short chapter? ~groans~ Okay fine! Let's do it! Oh and if I haven't mentioned it already, Sesshomaru has BOTH of his arms in this story.**_

**DREAM**

I opened my eyes and I realize I was underwater. I could breathe though. I looked up and it looked like I was at the bottom of the lake. The moon was shining beautifully, but then, I noticed a person in front of me. I took a closer look and it was me.

'_What? If that's me…then who am I?'_

**Cynder's POV**

I woke up, realizing I was lying on nice crisp grass. I turned and there was something soft next to me. Hey…isn't this the fluffy thing around HIS shoulders?

"Oh, you're awake!" I turned and there was the little girl from yesterday. I shot up; she surprised me. She smiled at me and I smiled at her.

"Rin!"

'_Rin?' _We turned and there was the green imp.

"What did Lord Sesshomaru tell you about that girl!?"

"Master Jaken, she was stirring in her sleep, like she had a nightmare."

"He said to not bother that girl."

"Um…where's Sesshomaru?"

"Oh…he's-"

"How dare you calling my Lord without his proper name, girl!"

"I do have a name, you imp! It's-"

"Cynder." We turned and there he was.

"Punish this girl for calling you without your proper title, me Lord!"

"She is superior to you. She can call us whatever she desires."

"But, but! Me Lord-"

"Cynder."

"Uh, yes?"

"If you stay, you must not get in my way. And treat Rin as your own."

"Okay."

"Ahh!"

"Uh, no! RIN!" Jaken screamed.

"Uh!?" Sesshomaru left in a flash and jumped off the cliff. He came back few seconds later with the passed out Rin in his arms. Why was she by the cliff anyway? Crazy girl! I ran up to them, "RIN!"

"She's alright. She's just passed out."

"Here." Sticking my arms out.

"Hmm?"

"Let me have her. She's my responsibility now."

"As you wish." I watched him give Rin to me. I stared in his eyes as he stares in mine.

'_I wonder if he's good father material.'_

"Let's be off." As he turns away from me.

"Okay." We walked through the entire day; around nighttime, Rin woke up and she and Jaken went to grab firewood. Sesshomaru handed me a robe, similar to my bathing robe. He pointed out the way to a pond. I went there and changed into my robe. I just tuck my feet in the water. I wasn't in the mood to take a bath…alone.

**Rin's POV**

After the fire's been set,

"Lord Sesshomaru seems to be taking a liking to Cynder. What do you think, Master Jaken?"

"To a human? Bah!"

"She's really pretty. Like a princess…Princess Cynder." As I imagine Cynder in beautiful kimonos like what a princess would wear, standing next to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Ah, ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Do you honestly believe Lord Sesshomaru would be involved with a human? That would disgust my Lord."

"But, still…"

"But nothing!" I crawled over to Jaken shaking him.

"What's with the problem for demons and humans to be together?"

"Because, Rin, if you haven't notice, Inuyasha is half-demon, half-human. If Lord Sesshomaru has a child with a human, then that child is a half." I didn't wanna hear it. So I walked away, wanting to find and know Cynder more…only to be captured.

**Cynder's POV**

I stood up, releasing steam from Hiyama.

"AHH!" I turned and Rin was grabbed by a demon hand.

"NO, RIN! PLEASE HOLD ON!" I was about to be in tears because I thought that was the end of her, until a white flash appeared and it was Sesshomaru, drawing his sword, he leaped in the air and slashed his hand, releasing Rin. Sesshomaru landed on the ground and Rin in the bushes. Jaken appeared,

"Excellent, me Lord! You slayed that demon arm!" Rin peeks out of the bushes,

"You're so dashing, me Lord!" I was relieved Rin was okay, but I can feel negative energy flowing around me like before back at home. I didn't know why that was, but I was pretty angry I almost lost my little sister. Maybe that's why I can feel it; because I got so mad almost losing someone. Rin comes up to my face, "Cynder, see! I'm okay now!" I had to hug her really tightly to feel if she was real. And I heard a small giggle from Rin. Well, it seems not only I earned a role to take care of a little girl called Rin, but I earned a little sister named Rin too.


End file.
